


Seventy is the New Fifty

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Seventy is the New Fifty

"Harry?" Severus's voice filtered through the door to the bathroom.

"Just another minute." Leaning close to the mirror, Harry parted his hair with his fingers, and finding another grey one, tugged, pulling it out by the root. He set it on top of the growing pile then ruffled his hair again.

Much better. 

After he brushed his teeth and used the loo, Harry opened the door, the light falling across the bed revealing that Severus had fallen asleep. 

_Might as well try again tomorrow._ Thankfully they both still got their morning wood. 

Harry sighed. He wished he were fifty again.


End file.
